


You and Ai, Our Sugar HAi

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Androids, Anime, Artificial Intelligence, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Relationships, Canon Trans Character, Card Games, Computers, Cyberpunk, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Donuts, F/M, Fluff, Free Will, Ice Cream, Inspired by Real Events, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Science Fiction, Slash, Virtual Reality, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Ai and Roboppy share a Dueltastic dinner.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai| Ignis/Roboppy (Yu-Gi-Oh), Fujiki Yuusaku & Roboppy
Kudos: 1





	You and Ai, Our Sugar HAi

You and Ai, Our Sugar HAi

Author’s Note: Inspired by a dish from the Anime Plaza Yu-Gi-Oh! Collaboration Cafe and a surprising line added by the English language adaptation. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS series.

Pairing: Established (canon) Ai x Roboppy.

Summary:

Ai and Roboppy share a Dueltastic dinner.

* * *

Over by Central Station, Ai and Roboppy relished the solitude of a userless LINK VRAINS. The self-involved egotist he was, Ai cloned copies of himself to wait their table.

Hot dog, there were hot dogs! Roboppy had been meaning to try these since Yusaku let him – _her_ , at the time – whir about Café Nagi as Kusanagi, Takeru, and Flame made introductions.

The “food” was all 0s and 1s, of course, and they weren’t “eating” in spite of the spread dwindling before their eyes. Any gratification gained from downing a footlong was purely psychological.

But that was the point. It was real to them. Whether within cyberspace or the human world, the emancipated AIs experienced _life_.

No one had the right to tell them different. And if anybody disagreed (looking at you, Knights of Hanoi!), they ought to be erased.

Dessert came next. Ai had black vanilla ice cream and pink feuillantine drizzled in blueberry sauce, while Roboppy had a bubblegum glazed doughnut and orange slices.

“This is good! But it could be better, su…”

“Way ahead of you.” The Dark Ignis drew his AiLove Fusion card. “BBFs, Best Buds Forever! Our two hearts beating as one! Fusion Summon! Ai and Roboppy’s Superior, Splendid, Stunning, Elegant, Super, Ultra Super Dessert!”

Ai wedded the victuals into an even tastier artisanal snack.

“Hehe, this is Aniki and my Fusion Plate!”


End file.
